


Fallen Leaves & Dirty Knees

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, public oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You suck Ransom off in the Driveway before a Family Dinner.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Fallen Leaves & Dirty Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came purely out of wanting to suck Ransom's dick.

Ransom leaned back against his car with a debauched whimper, overcome at seeing your mouth stretch your wide around his cock. You smile around his length, loving the power trip you were feeling as you kept him locked in place.

The Thrombey Family was gathered inside, already eating appetizers when you shoved Ransom against the car just before the two of you headed inside. You were feeling ravenous all day. The morning sex and the afternoon sex did little to quell your thirst for the man above you.

Ransom let out a low swear as you swallowed him down, smoothing your tongue along the underside of his cock and swirling around the leaky tip. A cool breeze rushes around your bodies, a strong reminder that you are out in the open regardless of the darkness that surrounded you.

The fallen leaves cushion your knees as you kneeled on the ground, bobbing your head quickly. Lewd slurps sound as you suck his throbbing cock down with every pass.

His hands grip the sides of your face as he peers down at you. He looks so wreaked as you pump his cock into your awaiting mouth with steady strokes, yearning to feel him flood your tongue.

His face pinches when you reach beneath and fondle his sack making his growl. “Fuck.”

His eyes snap shut signaling his orgasm was close as you suckle on the soft crown and twist your wrist with each pull, milking him for all he’s worth.

He lets out a gravel filled growl, his fingertips digging into your jaw as he spills his seed over your tongue. You lap at him greedily, his earthy musk smothering your senses making you moan around his girth.

“Ransom?”

You hear Joanie yell from the porch causing the two of you to jolt in one another’s grasp. Ransom slips from your heat and buckles himself away as you dust your dirty kneecaps off.

You stand slowly, watching Joanie’s face pinch with disgust. There was no doubt in her mind what you both were up too.

Ransom smirked at you and spied some of his fallen release on the edge of your lips. He thumbed at it, pushing the thick droplet into your mouth with a “Good Girl”.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and led you around his Beamer and up the steps as Joanie hurled insults.

As you passed Joanie on the porch and stepped into the foyer, Ransom let out his signature slur.

“Eat Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog


End file.
